


Sort of in a Hurry

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [43]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Twins, brallon, brallon mpreg, dallon is awesome in this fic, so dramatic, they have twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: dallon is extremely demanding when it comes to his family...especially his incoming twins.





	Sort of in a Hurry

"So are there any songs on the album about the babies?"

Brendon brought himself back to the interview when he realized Dallon had started talking. Thank God for that too. Brendon knew that question was aimed at him, but he was having a really hard time focusing on any sort of questions right now. The twins nestled inside his swollen stomach had been wrestling around for hours, and he was almost positive he was having contractions. 

He wasn't gonna start any problems during the interview, he'd decided. He wasn't ready to push or anything, he could hold out. Plus, Brendon had been getting practice contractions for a few weeks now. It could all be a false alarm...

"Well I think that's our time with Panic! at the Disco." The interviewer sat back. "Thank you, boys. Be sure to pick up their new album, Too Weird Too Live, Too Rare To Die, coming out on October 8th."

"And...we're clear." 

The cameras shut down and the woman that had interviewed them shook their hands, before heading off stage. Brendon sighed in relief, rubbing one baby's foot as he tried to relax for a moment. Everything was okay...he just needed to go home and rest.

"You wanna get lunch, Bren?" Dallon asked, getting up to pop a few joints.

"Not too hungry right now." Brendon glanced up. "I really just wanna try and get comfortable...maybe have a bath." He winced a little, making Dallon reach for his hand to hold. 

"Is it one of those nasty Braxtons again?" Dallon asked, knowing the answer was yes by how hard Brendon held his hand back. 

"They've been really bad today...especially during the interview." Brendon exhaled slowly, stifling a little whimper as he rode out the pain. "I don't think it'll be m-much longer before it's time."

"You should've said something, we would've cancelled this thing." Dallon stayed there until the pressure on his hand lessened. "Okay...let's get out of here."

"Yeah..." Brendon nodded a little, Dallon helping him up to his feet. He'd hardly stood up when he felt the wetness spread down his legs. "Fuck...fuck fuck, Dallon-"

"Alright, this is happening." Dallon tried to keep his cool. "Just breathe, baby, you'll be out of here fast...someone get a wheelchair over here, fast!"

It was a bit of a blur those next few minutes. Literally one moment Dallon would be whispering sweet things to Brendon, and the second half of the sentence was directed at someone else, giving orders like he ran the place. Brendon had never had more admiration for another person before, and he managed to squeak that out as he was taken out the back to where their car was waiting.

"We need to get to the closest, nicest hospital you've got here right away," Dallon demanded of the driver, before turning back to Brendon. "Hang in there, baby, you're gonna be fine...and make sure it's not a bumpy road, not a traffic-y route either!...breathe, and it'l be over soon."

"I love you so much," Brendon mumbled, leaning on Dallon as his boyfriend's arm wrapped around him. 

"I love you too, baby." Dallon kissed his head softly, rubbing his side in a gentle, comforting way. "We're gonna be there soon, get you your medicine and get these little guys out."

"I can't wait." Brendon smiled weakly. squeezing his hand. "It'll be so nice to be able to hold them...kiss them and hug them and love them."

"Plus, you'll be able to walk again," Dallon added. "You'll be able to see your toes again and even backflip again when you've recovered."

"Not to mention start fitting into my wardrobe again." Brendon couldn't' wait to shake that baby weight, missing his suits.

"It'll all come soon as you know it." Dallon cuddled him sweetly, glancing back up and biting his lip. "Can't you go any faster, sir?"

"We're almost there, and we're going at the legal limit," the driver assured them.

"Relax, babe...gonna be okay." Brendon squeezed his hand, panting softly and bowing his head when the next contraction hit. "It's gonna be okay...we're getting close..."

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Dallon was back in command. He picked up Brendon and carried him inside, getting them a wheelchair and a room before Brendon could dare dilate another centimeter. Soon Brendon was in his gown, safely in the bed and given his epidural, reliving a bit of the pressure. 

Brendon was pushing soon. Dallon, as always, was supporting him completely. He was holding his hand and coaching him, while making sure the doctors were doing their job right at the same time. One little baby come out, then another, both healthy and loud as expected. 

Brendon and Dallon couldn't have been happier. They got their little ones home soon, settled in their nursery. Little Daisy Mae and Melody Angel grew up knowing how much they were loved, and under the protective guardianship of their father. 

Oh,and if you think Dallon's demanding nature in caring for his family ever diminished, you should've seen him the day his first grandson was born.


End file.
